Subconscious Desires
by Miandre
Summary: O'Neill starts to act on his desires, as insubordinate as they are. Written solely for the purpose of making Sam and Jack kiss in every chapter.
1. ch 1 Sam's Room

A/N this is my christmas present to all the many stargate fans out there

Well, at least to all the sam/jack ones anyway. :P bwahaha. Ahem.

Just keep in mind that this IS going somewhere...

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1. I just use them for my own personal amusement.

**Chapter 1**

Sam Carter

_Dreaming._

_Cool and quiet._

_It's a good dream, an old one, but one that i haven't had for a while._

_He's standing there, smiling at me. That gorgeous smile. Closer now, much closer. Soft hands caress my face. I can feel his warmth all around me, holding me. Something presses down on my lips..._

I wake up suddenly, and the dream is not a dream anymore. Panic rises in me. There's someone there, there's someone in my bed! I open my mouth to yell but something stops me. Whoever it is is lying on top of me, his hands holding my face, lips kissing me so deeply that i can barely breath. He kisses me again and again, pulling me towards him. Struggling, i try to push him off me but he's too strong, for a second i prize my lips from his and i can see his face...

...i freeze in utter horror as he starts kissing me again, his hands creeping down towards my legs.

"Dont!" I gasp breathlessly, "Sir, please, stop it!" I try to pull him off me...

...and suddenly he stops. Gasping for air i struggle into a sitting position and wipe the sweat off my face. He stares at me in shock. His mouth opens to say something but no words come out. And when they do they sound strangled and unsure.

"Carter...?" He rasps. "What am i doing here?"

But before i can answer the door is flung open and Daniel appears, looking very groggy.

"Is there a proble..." He stops mid sentence and stares when he sees Colonel O'Neill. "Umm, i'll come back later." He suggests, before darting out and slamming the door. I realise how bad this could look, both of us lying in the same bed. My bed.

There are a few moments of awkward silence. I'm still trying to work out which bits where dreaming and which bits were real. The situation is so incredibly ridiculous that my mind is almost numb, and all i can think about is him kissing me...

"Where did _that_ come from!" I asked. He looks utterly confused.

"I have no idea!"

"Hey..."

"Okay, okay..." He grumbles. "Random impulses?" He says hopelessly.

"What, to _jump_ on me in the middle of the night!" I ask incredulously. He has the decency to look embarrassed.

"Look, I'm really sorry..." He mumbles awkwardly.

"It's okay." I say offhandedly, suddenly realising that what i'd just said probably hadn't helped. Unfortunately i cant even seem to _think_ properly, let alone construct proper sentences. This is just all too weird.

"Hey, um Carter?" He says, avoiding my eyes.

"Uh." The sum total of my thoughts.

"You have to believe me, I really have no idea how this happened. It sort of just...happened!" He looks so uncomfortable that i feel sorry for him. And i do believe him anyway, we've encountered things like this before. A disturbing yet pleasing memory of when we'd been 'Touched' suddenly returns to me.

"I understand." I said, too confused to say more.

"Good." He makes to leave.

"But hey, if this is a problem, you might want to see the doctor when we get back." He turns back around to look at me.

"I promise." He almost smiles, almost.

As he walks away i shake my head and frown. It doesn't make sense, one moment i'm dreaming about kissing him, and the next moment it's actually happening!

The door closes softly, and suddenly it occurs to me that i hadn't called him 'sir' once during our conversation.


	2. ch 2 The Briefing Room

A/N Wow, thanks to the reviewers!! i didn't expect such a good response to this.

TLWROX - i know what you mean, but i wanted to have more emphasis on the weird situation that they were in rather than the actual setting... just if anyone else was wondering, they were staying in fancy accommodation on a planet, and it was set in Sam's room. So i guess Daniel ran in from his room because he heard noises...

So have another chapter :)

Disclaimer - why aren't they mine!!!! (sobs)

**Chapter 2**

Sam Carter

We left the planet that morning, our mission successfully completed. I sit in the briefing room being de-briefed, still not entirely sure what has happened. Colonel O'Neill is recounting our mission, how we went to the planet, were welcomed by it's leaders and sent to stay in fancy accommodation, while Daniel obsessed over various artifacts and historical links to the civilisation... Thankfully he doesn't mention what happened in my room, not that i expect him to, but as he speaks he avoids my eyes, preferring to talk instead to the table. Daniel finds this very interesting, watching first me, then the Colonel, then back to me again.

As the de-briefing finishes, everyone stands up. Teal'c leaves first, and Daniel and General Hammond talk while walking towards the door. I stand there frowning. Suddenly someone says something in my ear.

"Carter..."

I turn around, but before i can do anything his hands are already holding my face and he's kissing me so hard that i fall back onto the briefing room table, taking him with me. Papers go flying, and once again i am too paralysed with shock to do anything. Just as the kiss starts to become enjoyable, someone pulls him off me, and i lie panting on the table for a few moments, before pulling myself back up again, trying to smoothen my creased shirt.

The Colonel faces away from me, but i can tell what his expression is regardless. He whirls around to face me just as i says "Sir."

"Carter." He replies threateningly. I fold my arms.

"You did it again sir." I accuse. He doesn't reply.

General Hammond looks outraged.

"AGAIN?!?" He roared. The Colonel decides to preserve whatever shred of dignity that he has left and stalks out of the room. Hammond turns to face me.

"Again?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes sir." I reply, glancing at Daniel. He smirks slightly.

"Explain." Hammond demands. I take a deep breath.

"Well sir, last night i umm, woke up to find him in my bed." The generals jaw drops, and for good reason.

"In your bed?" He asks.

"Yes sir. He was umm... kissing me."

Jack O'Neill

I storm down the corridor, not even caring where i'm going. Also completely oblivious to all the personnel that i've run into and knocked over. Not only do i feel _completely_ humiliated and laughed at, for some reason i cant seem to take my hands (or my lips) off my own Second in Command! This is completely unfair, but how can i explain to them that whenever i see her standing there i get the sudden irresistible urge to jump on her? And the problem with this irresistible urge is that it IS irresistible! Somebody is going to pay for this. Really badly.

Suddenly i become aware of footsteps getting louder as someone runs to catch up with me.

"Here goes." I mutter, attempting to quicken my pace.

"Colonel!" Comes the yell. There is only one reply.

"Not now, General." I say exasperated, and slightly threatening. Not that i would threaten someone of a higher rank than me though, no, of course not. He catches up to me and matches my pace.

"Colonel O'Neill, please explain your behavior." He barks. Ever the military General.

"There's nothing to explain." I bark back. Evidently not the answer he's looking for. Annoyingly enough, he grabs me by the shoulder and halts my striding.

"Major Carter informed me that this has happened before. Yesterday in her room you tried to..."

"Not my fault." I cut in, and resume storming down the corridor.

"Then who's fault is it?!?!" He demands, following me.

"I dont know!" I say exasperated, "one minute i'm going for a _nice_ PLEASANT midnight walk and the next i'm lying in Carter's bed!" He says nothing so i continue ranting. "And dont you think that if i _wanted _to kiss her i wouldn't be STUPID enough to do it in the _BRIEFING ROOM!!!_" I stop, breathing heavily. The General nods.

"Well Colonel, if this is going to become a problem then i suggest you stop _storming_ and go and see the doctor!" He demands icily, before storming away.

"Hypocrite." I mutter, and storm to the infirmary.


	3. ch 3 The Commissary

A/N hello, thanks for all the reviews, i really didn't expect such a good response for this story.

Also, i prewrote these three chapters before i posted the story, so the next update might take a bit longer.

Hehe, this is my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 3**

Sam Carter

Daniel, Teal'c and I sit at a table eating and talking. Daniel has explained the whole situation to Teal'c, who seems to find it very amusing. I find that slightly uncharacteristic, we must be rubbing off on him.

"Hey Sam," Daniel says, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Can you imagine what i thought when i saw you two in bed together!" Both him and Teal'c laugh. I scowl.

"Yes, Daniel i think i can." I mutter. Unfortunately this doesn't stop him.

"I thought that..." tears of laughter fall down his face, "I thought that, oh dear god, i thought that you two were, _together!!!_" The two of them become slightly hysterical. I glare. Ah well, if you cant beat them, join them.

"Well can you imagine what i thought when i woke up to find him lying on top of me!" I exclaim. They laugh even harder. "You should of seen the look on his face when you..." i point at Daniel, " when you walked in... his expression!!! Oh lord.." We all burst into fits of giggling. Before this i didn't think that it is physically possible for Teal'c to giggle, but now i'm proven wrong.

"Did you see him in the briefing room!" Daniel adds, banging his fist on the table.

"I know!" i gasp, barely able to breath from laughing so hard.

"This is indeed an amusing situation." Teal'c says, shaking his head.

"I'll say!" I chuckle. There is a collective sigh from around the table. At this ironic and precise moment the door opens, and lo and behold, speak of the devil! In walks the man of the moment, Colonel Jack O'Neill. And boy does he look murderous.

Jack O'Neill

After i am thoroughly examined by Dr Fraiser (who finds nothing wrong, much to my disgruntlement) i walk in the direction of the cafeteria, deciding that food is the best option. As i open the door and walk through, i am greeted with the sight of the three other members of my team sitting and eating. I can tell that they've been talking about me, because as they look up and see me they all stop what they're saying and turn to look at me. Teal'c has the strangest expression on his face, Daniel is smirking, and Carter is smiling mischievously at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Oh great." I mutter, stomping over and sitting down with a thud.

"Why, hello!" Daniel chokes, spilling his drink.

"Hi." I reply dryly.

"Good morning O'Neill." Teal'c says. "You are well?" Strange question, i think.

"Yes i'm well. Unfortunately." I growl.

"I think he's... very well!" Daniel sputters, hiccuping from trying to keep his laughter in. I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Daniel?" I ask politely. "I really hope that you're not laughing at my er... _condition._" Daniel cant help it. He bursts out laughing.

"Condition!!!! Oh dear..." He sobs. "Well, it's a pretty GOOD condition don't you think?!?!? Do you know where I..." He pauses to laugh hysterically. "Where I, might get one??? It certainly seems to be beneficial!!!" Teal'c snorts. Quite a disturbing sound. Even Carter covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. I am really, _really, _REALLY starting to get annoyed. So i stand up. Probably the best option.

"Well, if you'll _excuse_ me, I think i'll be going now." I announce, glaring at Daniel and Teal'c... my eyes slide to Carter.. Oh dear. Big mistake. I really shouldn't looked at Carter at a time like this...

Sam Carter

Colonel O'Neill announces that he's going to leave, but nobody really pays attention. Daniel is too busy laughing at his own joke, and punching Teal'c in the arm. Sighing, i stand up. Daniel and Teal'c stand up as well, still laughing and making fun at the Colonel. Speaking of the Colonel, i turn to find him frozen, staring at me.

"Ah, guys?" I say. They turn around and stop talking just as i find myself being pushed against the table and kissed very very thoroughly.

All i can focus on is him, as he runs his hands through my hair and kisses me breathlessly. All too soon it is over, and he pulls away from me, a strange expression on his face.

"Wow..." I breathe, my mouth hanging slightly open. Suddenly i realise that everything is silent, the whole room has stopped what they were doing and appears to be watching us.

"If i didn't know her better, I'd swear she's starting to enjoy this." Daniel whispers loudly to Teal'c, shaking his head.

"Indeed." Replies the Jaffa. Everyone in the room starts to break out in wolf-whistles.

"Oh for crying out loud!" The colonel growls, turning and stalking out of the room. "I am NEVER going to live this down." When he is gone, Daniel grins and winks at me. I grin back. This isn't so bad after all.


	4. ch 4 Sam's Lab

A/N thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!!!!! Lots of lovely reviewsies! I'm surprised, i really didn't think anyone would like this story... considering that i came up with this idea at a sleepover where we watched stargate all night long. ;) I started inventing it just after 'the broca divide'............ hehe.

I'm so excited that i'm going to answer all of your reviews!!! Lol.

stargate-1fan - lol! I made myself laugh writing it... which is quite sad actually :P

macisgate - poor jack indeed, but i'm sure he doesn't really mind lol

froggy0319 - oh yes she is hehe. You'll find out just how much soon.

mishy-mo - thanks! i am planning to continue it... actually, i have lots of evil plans for this story. Eheheh.

SG1-Fanfic - really?? I'll have to find those fanfics lol. I just liked this idea because its so fun tormenting jack

Cherryblossomjen - aaah daniel. :) i've tried to make him as annoying as possible in the story. Lol. And thats cool about the wolf whistles, i didn't actually plan the scene quite like that, but thats just the way it turned out. Glad you like it!

Shelliesnape - Oooh, me too. ;) But i dont think she's going to want a break anytime soon...

Sempronia - Thanks lol. And yes, i will keep 'it' going...

Christieanne-Anna - thanks! And look, i'm writing more right now ;)

**Chapter 4**

Jack O'Neill

Once again we sit around the briefing room table. There is much talk, but nothing is decided. General Hammond orders Daniel and Teal'c to stay with me at all times, to make sure i dont do anything stupid. Daniel thinks this is quite amusing, where as i find it incredibly annoying.

They follow me out of the briefing room.

And then along the corridor.

And then to my office.

And then back out into the corridor.

And then back into my office.

I sigh and sit down at my desk. Daniel and Teal'c make themselves comfortable, and instantly start chatting. Daniel is still laughing about what happened at lunch, and Teal'c is replying with "Indeed's," and "I believe so's" I cough and glare.

"Hey look, since it seems to be your job now to follow me around... if anything like that happens again, can you _restrain_ me please?!?!?" Daniel smirks.

"With pleasure Jack." He says, winking at Teal'c. Who frowns.

"Is there something in your eye Daniel Jackson?" He asks. Daniel sighs.

"No Teal'c i was winking."

"Indeed." Teal'c says. I roll my eyes and try to ignore them.

Sam Carter

I sit in my lab and sigh. What a strange day this has been. Interesting, yet strange. And to complicate things, i cant seem to decide how i feel about all this. It is all very confusing. In some ways it is a dream come true, but in others, it is the worst thing that could have happened.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call, fiddling with my laptop. The door opens, and in walks Dr Janet Fraiser, looking slightly flustered and very giggly. "Yes?" I ask, already guessing where this will go. She walks over to me and feels my forehead.

"How long have you been getting these headaches?" She inquires, frowning.

"Headaches?"

"Yes. Those headaches you told me about. Have they got any worse?"

"Well, since they're non-existent i'm going to have to say no." I reply, getting annoyed. She starts to write this down in a small notebook. I sigh. "Oh come on Janet, i know that notebook's not for writing down my symptoms, you're rumour gathering aren't you?" Janet grins mischievously.

"So how do you feel about all this Sam?" She asks, pen at the ready. I groan.

"Now really..."

"Oh come on Sam.. there are so many rumours flying around, i just want to..... set them staight." I roll my eyes.

"Janet, Janet, Janet." She leans forward with a glint in her eye.

"Don't you want to start some rumours yourself?? This is a _fantastic_ opportunity!!! Lets have some fun..." I also lean forward, and clasp my hands together.

"When you put it that way..." We both giggle.

"Soooooooo, what'shelike?" Janet asks excitedly. I pretend to look clueless.

"Who?"

"The colonel of course!!! What's he like??"

"Well...he's nice enough, a little sarcastic at times..." Janet stomps her food impatiently.

"Noo, that's not what i meant! Is he a good kisser?" I sit back and shake my head, a smile playing at my lips.

"Well..."

"Sam??"

"Possibly..." I smirk. Janet scribbles furiously in her notebook.

"But," I lean forward again, "he's also worried that he may've broken up my relationship with Pete, though Pete himself knew nothing about it until Daniel, who was also jealous of the Colonel and has been for some time, informed him for the sole purpose of getting back at Jack without actually having to do anything himself, a plan that proved successful as Pete demanded to see Jack and they ended up in this huge fight that caused them both to be kicked out of the certain pub that they met in, unfortunately then _I_ found out and scolded them BOTH for being so immature and refused to speak to either of them and so Daniel took advantage of the situation by hanging around me and feeding me things about Pete and Jack that aren't true to make me favour him over them, now as this was happening Teal'c overheard us talking and decided it was his duty to stop Daniel taking advantage of me like that and challenged him to a staff weapon duel which was boldly accepted by the unfortunate archeologist, because of course, though he is incredibly good looking he has little intelligence and was too stupid to see the dangers in battling Teal'c, but they fought anyway, though in the middle of the duel Jack burst in, closely followed by Pete and they ended up bashing each other up until i walked in and screamed at them all."

I take a deep breath. Janet shakes her head.

"Wow!" She breaths, staring down at the 7 notebook pages that she's covered writing all that down. "Well, that'll certainly keep the base talking for several years!!!" I grin.

"You can pick out the bits that you like the most."

"Will do! And now... this is just something between you and me, girl to girl...." She looks at me seriously. "What do you _really_ think of this???" I stare down at my hands, considering.

"I dont know." I admit. "If this keeps happening, then i dont know if i'm going to be able to keep ignoring what i've felt for him for the past eight years... I thought i'd put him aside when i met Pete, and i dont want to confront the possibility that i still have feelings for him..." I trail off and sigh. Shaking my head, i look back up again to find Janet scribbling in her notebook. "HEY!!" I protest, making a swipe for the book. But she's too quick for me, jumping up and darting backwards.

"And now, if you keep having these headaches, just let me know." She says, winking. "Bye Sam! Thankyou!" She calls, before skipping out the door. Muttering darkly, i glare and turn back to my laptop.

Daniel Jackson

We walk through the corridors of the SGC, Teal'c, Jack and I. We're not really going anywhere, just walking for the sake of walking. Jack has decided that being followed around will be less annoying than sitting in his office trying to fill out paper work while we talk constantly. Unfortunately for him, this is not so.

Currently we are debating when and where the next kiss will take place, a subject that seems to receive only grunts from our discontented team leader.

"Sooo, we've had the briefing room, and the cafeteria." I say, "Where else do you think?" Teal'c considers for a moment, before saying:

"The women's locker room."

"Haha!" I laugh, "Wouldn't that be funny?? We'll gave to keep someone posted there, in case we miss it..." Pulling out a notebook, i start to scribble down different names of people we could use. Suddenly, an idea strikes me. "Do you know what WOULD be funny?

"What, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c inquires politely.

"Jacob." I grin. An eyebrow is raised. "Wouldn't it be funny if Jack kissed Sam when her father was there!!! Can you imagine what Jacob would do to Jack..."

"That would indeed be an amusing situation." Teal'c replies.

"Ouch." Comes a mutter from up ahead, a reminder that our charge is still listening to the conversation. We ignore him, and continue to discuss.

"Do you know, we could make a lot of money out of this." I suggest, looking thoughtful. Teal'c considers, so i continue. "We could set up a betting pool, something to do with time, place, peoples reactions... and we can post people around to make sure that no one misses it!!" Teal'c nods, looking interested. "Of course, we probably wont need to considering we're going to be following jack the whole time." I add quickly.

"Indeed." Says Teal'c, smiling. I grin excitedly.

"This is going to be fun! Now, lets go and find the usual crowd.. see if they want to participate. Then we can..." I stop, and look around. There is something wrong. Something very, very wrong. "Teal'c...." I ask warily. "...where's Jack??" The jaffa looks up and frowns.

"I do not know." There is a silence, before,

"Ah..."

Sam Carter

It isn't long after Janet left, and i am still sitting at my desk typing on my laptop. Frowning, i realise how stiff i am, so i stand up and stretch. Behind me i can hear the door open, but it doesn't quite register. I yawn and turn to face the newcomer, but before i can someone grabs me from behind and spins me around. Too surprised and drowsy to do anything, i stand bewildered as my commanding officer pulls me close to him and kisses me, running his hands through my hair. After a while it occurs to me that i should probably try and stop this.

"Sir..." I mumble, attempting to push him away. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to be pushed. "aaaah, sir, mmmmf." I say as he kisses me again, pushing me back against the desk. I frown as his hands caress me, reaching lower and lower. Oh dear, i think, this is not good. I push him away again, and try to break free of his grasp, but he grabs me and shoves me against the wall. Panic rises in me, i'm trapped, trapped and defenseless. His hands are way too low for my liking, though i cant move him! He's too strong. I can feel fear bubbling inside me, i really really dont like being trapped like this...

Then suddenly, defense reflexes kick in, i shove him as hard as i can and kick him in the groin, before smashing him with my fist. He flies across the room and crashes into my desk. I stand there, breathing heavily, and then it hits me.

"Oh god..." I gasp, before running to his side. "Sir!"

A/N hehe, this chapter is a little longer than the others... oh well. Reviews please!


	5. ch 5 The Gate Room

A/N Oooh, sorry for the delay, I'm a slow writer.

Ayan Syria - Well there is sort of a reason why that hasn't happened.. meh. You'll find out. Oh and the daniel fighting teal'c thing?? Erm, that was just a stupid rumour that sam made up :P I actually thought it was a little silly, but i had fun writing it :)

**Chapter 5**

Sam Carter

I stand in the corridor outside my lab, breathing heavily. And feeling only _slightly_ guilty. Okay, I'm feeling REALLY guilty. I just hit my commanding officer!!! And not only that, I hit ...Jack! My friend... Just as I decide that I was in no condition to work late today and that I should probably go home, I turn around I see General Hammond stomping in the direction of Daniel and Teal'c, looking murderous. I decide to hide behind a corner and watch, as this will probably be interesting.

"DR JACKSON WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" The general roars, glaring at the two of them. Daniel looks guilty. He shoves his hands in his pockets and fiddles with his glasses.

"Ahh, Jack er, _ambushed_ Sam in her lab..." He says helplessly. Hammond narrows his eyes.

"So she knocked him out?!?!?!?!" He demands, glaring at the miserable archaeologist. Who nods, looking pained.

"So... she knocked him out." There is a tense moment. I smile. Boy is Daniel going to get it. The general takes a deep breath, his eyes are bloodshot, he's utterly fuming... you can almost see smoke coming out of his ears. Daniel braces himself before:

"I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO, DR JACKSON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THEM!!! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU DOING!!!"

Daniel gives Teal'c a frightened look.

"I was err... organising a betting pool..." He offers lamely. General Hammond considers this.

"Okay then, put me down for tomorrow morning, 0800 hours, in the gate room, and everyone will find it funny except for me who will be incredibly angry at two certain people who were supposed to be stopping this sort of thing." Daniel gulps.

"Y..yes sir.." He says, pulling out a notebook and scribbling something down.

"NOW _DON'T_ LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Hammond roars, before stomping off in the direction of the infirmary. I sidle up to Daniel and Teal'c, I cant help it, its just too ironic. Daniel, who had been laughing at us this very morning, now looks absolutely terrible.

"Ooh, who's laughing now?" I smirk, prodding the disgruntled archeologist. He mutters something and glares. I cant help myself, "In your face _Jackson_!" I hiss, before walking away triumphantly and heading home to have a very, very cold shower.

Jack O'Neill

It's the next day, and (after escaping the infirmary when Dr Fraiser wasn't looking) I'm sitting at my desk shuffling papers and pretending to be doing something. Unfortunately, I haven't fooled Teal'c, who is watching me with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression. He and Daniel have decided to watch me in shifts. I must admit this is less annoying, but then again, having someone constantly following me around is not exactly my idea of fun. Checking my watch, I realise that Teal'c's shift is almost over. I frown, and look up at the Jaffa. He's staring at me. In fact, he's been staring at me the whole time, his dark eyes haven't left me once since he's been here.

Spooky.

I stand up and walk toward him. His eyes follow me. Shrugging, I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Yoohoo!! Hellooo???" I ask, "Is there anybody in there???" He doesn't respond. I walk back over to my desk and pick up a permanent marker. "You _know_ I'm gonna regret this." I remark, pulling a chair up next to Teal'c and inking a moustache on his face.

"Colonel O'Neill, what is it that you are doing." He inquires.

"Ah!" I exclaim, sitting back. "A reaction!" At that moment the door opens and Daniel walks in, exactly 3 minutes late for his shift. Teal'c stands up and turns around.

"Daniel Jackson, you are exactly 3 minutes late for your shift." He states. Daniel takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

"Teal'c! Oh my god.. your face!!!!" He sputters, tears rolling down his cheeks. Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

"Daniel Jackson is there something wrong??"

"Wrong!!!" Daniel gasps, struggling over to the chair and sinking into it. "Oh dear lord..." Teal'c raises the other eyebrow, and then half shrugs, (without somehow having to move his shoulders) before leaving the room. I sit back down in my seat and sigh.

"Good morning Danny-boy."

After a few minutes Daniel calms down and frowns, looking a lot more sober. "Anything wrong??" I ask, getting back to my task of shuffling papers around needlessly.

"Well..." He starts, removing his glasses and polishing them on his shirt. "It's just, this whole situation..." I raise an eyebrow and stop shuffling.

"Oh?" He shrugs uncomfortably.

"Yeah.. at first I thought it was funny but, now I realise that things are actually a lot more serious than I thought." I stare at him in shock.

"Serious?!?!?!?" Daniel shrugs and replaces his glasses.

"Yes Jack, serious. I was just thinking, it may all seem like a bit of fun now, but what if you try and do more than just kiss Sam? And what if she cant stop you?"

There is an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, at least I can see now why General Hammond was so angry before, I mean, this might actually be a very dangerous situation." Daniel continues, frowning. I sit stunned for a few minutes, I cant believe what I'm hearing.

"Daniel? Daniel? Is that you in there?" I exclaim. The archaeologist looks at me, deeply concerned.

"Jack I'm being serious." He says sternly, surveying me from over his glasses. I raise a finger.

"There! There's that word again."

"Jaaack!" He scolds. I reply with a laugh.

"Serious, Daniel. SERIOUS! This doesn't make sense... I appear to be infected with some alien 'virus' that makes me kiss Carter whenever I see her, and you don't think it's funny?"

"Jack..."

"It IS funny. It's hilarious! I get to look completely RIDICULOUS in front of everyone and everyone gets to have a good laugh at me! General Hammond's absolutely fuming, Carter definitely seems to be making the most of it and everyone's started betting on where the next kiss will take place, no thanks to you! This is the _weirdest_, most comical situation I've ever been in!!! And Daniel Jackson thinks it's serious!?!?! HAH! What a laugh!" Daniel glares at me, looking disgruntled. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Goodbye, Jack." He calls wearily.

"Just think about it Daniel!!! Yesterday you thought it was funny, of course, until you got yelled at by Hammond.. but still, i really cant believe you'd... Daniel? Daniel!?!?!?!"

Sam Carter

It's the next day, and once again we're sitting in the briefing room trying to make a decision. Unfortunately this is hard, since we don't _actually _know what the problem is.

"Something needs to be done." Colonel O'Neill says, slamming his hands down on the table.

"What are you suggesting??" General Hammond asks. The colonel shrugs.

"I don't know!!! How am i supposed to know??" He grumbles. There is a silence. Hammond sighs, and folds his arms, narrowing his eyes at the colonel.

"Colonel O'Neill are you _absolutely_ sure that you're doing this against your will??" He inquires calmly. Jack glares.

"General!!! I am suffering!!! Can't you SEE me suffer!!! Do you _think_ I'd be doing this _WILLINGLY!!!_"

"Very well." Hammond continues. "What are your opinions on the matter?"

"I've TOLD you my opinion, sir. Something needs to be done!" Jack says, exasperated.

"Then what are you suggesting we do, Colonel?" Jack slams his hands down on the table again and says,

"I think, sir, that we should go back to P3X whatever and ask THEM!!!" General Hammond considers this, before turning to me.

"Major Carter, do you have any theories on the matter??" He asks, sounding weary. I shrug.

"Well, not really sir. Though Colonel O'Neill _did_ start suffering from this, ah..._affliction_ on the planet, so it stands to reason that whatever's wrong with him came from there." The General nodded.

"I guess that does make sense, Dr Jackson, any thoughts???" All eyes turn to Daniel, who is scribbling in a notebook and looking thoughtful.

"There are several bets around the same time," he muses, sucking his pencil, "now, depending on when we go offworld... it does seem that General Hammond has the upper hand in the betting since he makes all the decisions..." He continues like this, oblivious to the fact that we're all watching him. "Oh, why am i doing this anyway, if it wasn't for stupid _Jack_ going on about it, _'it's' not serious Daniel'_ blah blah blah..." The General blinks.

"Yes, thankyou Dr Jackson for your opinions. Teal'c? Would you say that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's assumptions are correct?" Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "Very well." Hammond announces. "Now that that's settled, i want to see you in the gate room at say... 1800 hours. ("Damn!" From Daniel) You are dismissed."

Jack O'Neill

A little while later, it's almost 1800 hours and Carter, Daniel and I are making our way to the gateroom. No one is really saying much, Carter is looking thoughtful, and Daniel is frowning. After a while the silence is broken by Carter.

"Hey Daniel," She asks curiously, "Why were you so moody before?? You kept grumbling...what did Jack do?" Daniel shrugs.

"_Jack_, seems to think that this situation is 'funny.' He laughed at me when i tried to point out to him how serious it actually is." He says reprovingly, with a glare in my direction. Carter looks at Daniel in amazement.

"Serious!!" She says unbelievably. "Now what put THAT idea in your head??" Daniel looks mortified.

"Oh come on Sam, you know this is more than a game." He scolds. Carter just laughs.

"Daniel!! I don't know WHAT you're going on about!!! I thought you found this funny??? Oh dear lord, serious.." She chuckles, walking over in my direction. Daniel mutters something and shakes his head.

"By the way sir," Carter asks me, "was it you who drew that moustache on Teal'c's face?" I give her a sidelong glance and smile.

"Yeah... well... Hey, what actually happened to that moustache? I didn't see him wearing it in the briefing room..." She grins.

"Oh, Teal'c walked around the base for a while getting laughed at, I almost had a fit when i saw him! But eventually Janet took pity on him and escorted him to the infirmary to have it removed." We both laugh, and then sigh simultaneously. "Speaking of Teal'c..." Carter says, "do you know where he is??"

"No.." I reply.

"Oh. Well, i'll go find him. We're supposed to be in the gate room in 10 minutes... not that i expect Teal'c to be late or anything.." With that she shrugs and walks off. When she is gone from sight Daniel sidles up to me.

"Jack, can i ask you a favour??" He says, sounding worried. I raise an eyebrow, not looking unlike Teal'c.

"Oh?"

"Jack, please, DON'T kiss Sam in the gate room." He pleads. I smirk.

"Now Daniel, you _know_ I cant control when it happens.." I reply pleasantly. "But just out of curiosity.. why? Who's betting on the gate room??" Daniel looks at me severely and fiddles with his glasses.

"General Hammond." He mutters. I snort. "Jack, I'd _really_ like to prove Hammond wrong right now, can you at least try???" He looks so troubled and dejected that i cant help ruffling his hair.

"Only for you, Danny-boy."

Sam Carter

It's 0800 hours, and sg1 are in front of the gate preparing to embark. Colonel O'Neill is deliberately avoiding looking at me, and Daniel seems strangely jumpy.

"Well. Let's go now." He says, glancing at the Colonel nervously.

"Indeed." Remarks Teal'c. Colonel O'Neill shrugs, and takes a step toward the gate.

"If you say so. After you, Daniel, Carter..." He looks at me. He _looks_ at me. And his eyes seem to cloud over.

"Carter..." He says, his voice hushed, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Umm, no..." I reply, a smile playing at my lips. Here we go again!

"Well I should've, because you're beautiful."

Daniel is just about to walk through the stargate when Jack grabs me round the waist and pulls me toward him, kissing me passionately.

"NO!" The archaeologist cries, stepping back from the stargate and wincing.

"Oh, Sam..." Jack mumbles, running his hands through my hair.

"Mmmph." I say in reply, trying to act like I'm still stunned so that the kiss might last longer. Jack kisses me again and again, stroking my face with one hand, the other one starting around my waist, and working its way up my front. The moment seems to last forever until,

"DR JACKSON!!!!!" General Hammond roars from the control room. Daniel takes one look at Jack and I, gulps, and dives through the stargate. Hammond shakes his head and growls. "Teal'c?? Would you like to do the honours??"

"I would be honoured." Teal'c replies with a slight nod of his head, before walking up to the entwined Jack and I, and pushing us into the gate.

A/N Woah, long chapter!! Reviews, please!!!!!!

10


	6. ch 6 Sam's House

A/N sorry for the delay! But i've been so busy lately! And this chapter was very hard to write. Keep in mind that i'm posting this really quickly and i haven't proofread it yet, so if there's any really awful grammatical errors just let me know and i'll fix them when i get back from orchestra camp. Have fun!

**Chapter 6 - Sam's House**

Jack O'Neill

We come tumbling through the gate, Carter and I, and collapse in a heap on the other side. With a groan i attemp to disentangle myself from my second in command, but only succeed in getting into a bigger mess. Daniel, who has forgotten his previous fear of General Hammond (or is avoiding thinking about it) has taken to pointing and laughing at us floundering on the ground. Teal'c is in the act of raising an eyebrow. Eventually, i manage to untangle myself from Carter, who is breathing heavily and looks slightly flushed. Groaning, i look at her pleadingly.

"Please tell me that what i think just happened, didn't happen?" She cant help it, she starts to grin.

"It did sir." She answers, standing up and dusting herself off. I sigh, and stand up also.

"Great... And now that i've been UTTERLY humiliated, i think we can get on with our mission. Daniel?" I hint, glaring at the more-than-slightly-hysterical archaeologist. He clears his throat, and tries to stop laughing. "If this wasn't so funny Daniel, I'd be very worried for you." I remark lightly. "Considering General Hammond is most probably going to _kill_ you when we get back." Daniel pales, and swallows his laughter.

"You're right." He says seriously, "This is very serious. And i think we should get going. The sooner we can get this fixed the better, right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I say cheerfully, walking in the direction of the city.

llllllll

As we walk, i cast a sidelong glance at Carter. She's staring off into the distance and biting her lip, looking thoughtful. Suddenly I remember something that happened yesterday, something strange...

lllllllll

I was walking along one of the corridors of the SGC, deep in thought. My eye still ached from where Carter had hit me, but Dr Fraiser had been annoying suffocating and had kept asking awkward questions, so i'd grabbed an icepack and escaped while she wasn't looking. Groaning, i pressed the icepack to my face and flinched.

As i walked, i caught a snatch of conversation from some officer walking near me,

"Did you hear," She was saying, "Apparently, Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill Dr Jackson and Pete Shanahan had this HUGE fight the other day..."

I stopped in my tracks. This was news to me. Before i could say anything though, they had gone, disappearing around a corner. Frowning, i ran to catch up to them.

"Hey!" I called after them. "Hey, wait!" She turned around, and looked surprised.

"Colonel?"

"Hey," I stopped to catch my breath. "I heard what you were saying before..." The officer gulped.

"Did.. did you? Umm..." She stuttered. I glared.

"No, it is not true. Who told you that anyway?" She shrugged.

"Umm, i got it from (inserts random name) Captain Anderson..." She said nervously. I scowled at her and said,

"Of course you did." Before walking away to find this 'Captain Anderson.'

In fact, i found him quite by accident. I had given up after five minutes of searching, and was heading towards Daniel's office to ask whether he'd heard the rumours, when i over heard another group of officers gossiping.

"Well i heard..." One of them was saying, "That Daniel's actually _jealous _of Colonel O'Neill. And that he's been telling Major Carter things about the Colonel and Pete to make her dislike them..." I couldn't help it, i snorted. Really loudly. The officer who was talking almost jumped out of his skin, before turning around to face me.

"C..c...c...colonel...O'Neill...heh.. umm... hi..." He stammered, involuntarily backing away. I adopted a threatening stance.

"You would be... Captain Anderson?" I asked evilly. He nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again, before taking another step backwards. "Well, i was wondering, where did you heard that particular piece of gossip from?" I asked pleasantly. He shrugged.

"I umm.. i heard it from a friend of a friend, who heard it from Sgt Davis..." He trailed off.

"Sgt Davis, eh..." I said, frowning. "And do you know where HE got it from?" The unfortunate officer shook his head.

"No. He only said something about a "major source" but he wouldn't say who. In fact, i dont think anyone knows."

"I see." I replied. "Hmm... that will be all, Captain. Continue gossiping at will." He stammered an apology and then ran off, noticing that his companions had mysteriously disappeared.

lllllllll

I found Walter Davis at his usual spot, in the control room, and stood menacingly behind him for a few minutes. Since he didn't notice, i leaned in closer. Grabbing something from on top of a computer, he turned around to find himself face to face with me and screamed, falling back onto the keyboard.

"Hello, Davis." I smirked. He stared at me, horrified, and straightened his glasses.

"Colonel!" He said nervously, eyes darting for a quick escape.

"DAVIS!" I bark. "What rumors about me and a certain major have you heard? TALK, NOW!" Sgt Davis tried to look innocent.

"Rumors, sir?"

"YES RUMORS!" I yelled, grabbing his cup of steaming coffee and holding it dangerously above his head. He gulped.

"Umm.. well, i _might've_ heard something about a fight in a bar, involving you and Pete Shanahan..." I raised an eyebrow, looking not unlike Teal'c.

"A WHAT! But... why?"

"Well sir.. ah.. Daniel was jealous of you, and told Pete about your... disease... and ah... yes." I sighed, and handed him his coffee. He gulped it down quickly, spilling half of it on his shirt.

"Can i go now sir?" He asked.

"One more thing..." I replied offhandedly. "Who's this 'Major source' that has been telling you these terrible, _terrible _lies?" David opened his mouth, and then shut it again, and then opened it to drink more coffee. I waited patiently. Finally he shook his head.

"Cant tell you." He sputtered. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward me.

"Yes you can. And that's an ORDER." He looked pleadingly at me for a few seconds, before sighing, and muttering,

"dffghfrfffaissfghgher."

"What was that?" I asked.

He whispered the name, so softly that i had to lean in even further to hear him. When i did, i stared grimly at him, before letting him go, and leaving the room in a moderate, controlled walk. I continued to walk calmly across some certain corridors, into a certain infirmary, and up to the door of a certain office of a certain person. Where i knocked on the door. That certain person opened the door, saw me, and smiled.

"Why, hello Colonel! What can i do for you? Is it your eye?" There it was. The angelic face, welcoming smile, friendly stance... you could almost see her brain ticking, devising another evil scheme... her intelligent eyes sparkling with malice.

"Hello Dr." I said evenly, eyeing her warily. She smiled brightly.

"Well, just come inside and then we can talk." She said, standing aside so i could walk through, closing the door behind me. She offered me a seat, and then sat down her herself, folding her arms in her lap. "What's the problem, sir?" I also folded my arms in my lap, and gave her one of my worst glares.

"There are... rumors, circulating around the base." I started, "And they all point back to you." She didn't even stop smiling.

"Do they?" She asked politely.

"For crying out loud!" I cried, suddenly exasperated. "Everyone is talking a whole load of crap about me, and _apparently_, you're their "major source" or something. Come on. Own up."

She just kept on smiling.

"Please?" I pleaded. "If it WAS you who made up all that stuff..."

"Me?" She said innocently. "Oh no, it wasn't me. I'm not actually the "major source," I'm just the reporter. I was given information, and i spread it." I stared.

"But if you're NOT the one who came up with all this stuff... then _WHO DID_!" I asked, confused. Janet grinned wickedly.

"And now that would be a betrayal of trust." She crossed her arms smugly.

"AAARRGHGH!" I almost screamed, tearing at my hair. "I CANT STAND THIS! I CANT STAND IT ANY LONGER! IT'S NOT **_FAIR!"_** Janet had the decency to look sorry for me.

"I can give you a sedative if you want sir." She suggested. I glared.

"No, THANKYOU. I just... WANT to know... WHO, or WHAT, started these rumors." There was a silence. She was considering something.

"Well..." She said carefully, "I _could_ tell you...for a price that is." I frowned.

"What sort of price?" Instantly she had a pen and notebook in hand, seemingly appearing out of no where.

"How do you feel about all this sir?" She asked, sucking on the end of her pen. I sighed...and sighed again.

"Confused." I started. "Definitely confused. And embarrassed. And annoyed. And angry. And...confused."

"What about?" She said, scribbling furiously.

"Well...Carter." I admitted. Feeling completely, and utterly, foolish.

"What about Sam?"

"I dont know... it's just... i keep saying things that... that i'd never say in a million years... but that i'd..._like_ to say... you know?" There was a pause while Janet wrote this all down. After a few minutes i realised that she'd stopped, and was looking at me thoughtfully. "Is that enough?" I asked. "Because that's all you're getting." She looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, i guess that'll do." Standing up, she walked over to me and handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Uh huh. That's the name you need." With trembling hands, i opened the paper. And stared.

"Oh...my...god."

"That's it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, thinking there'd been a mistake.

"Yes." She replied. "That's who i got the rumors from." I shook my head.

"It... it cant be! Dammit... where is she now?"

"She went home." Janet said, surprised. "Didn't you know? I think she felt guilty about hitting you."

"Hmm." I said, biting my lip. This was NOT what i'd suspected. In fact, this was the LAST think I'd suspected. Slowly, I thanked Janet and walked out of the infirmary, still staring at the piece of paper. Written on it was a sole name. A name that i knew, all too well. A name that i'd been thinking about far too much lately...

"_Sam Carter."_

Sam Carter

He'd turned up at my house at 0700 hours, looking very grim. I must say i was surprised to see him, considering i'd gone home early to HIDE From him. He knocked on the door twice before i answered and let him in, and stood in my living room with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Ummm... is there something wrong sir?" I asked nervously... thinking that maybe he'd come to tell me that he hated me or something, or even worse, that he was going to press charges. I stared at the ground miserably.

"Carter, you have done a terrible, horrible thing." He said gravely, also staring at the floor. I gulped, wondering if there was any way I could disappear.

"I'm... sorry... about your eye sir..." I said lamely, shuffling uncomfortably. He looked surprised.

"Oh, it's not about that. I don't care about that." Now it was my turn to look surprised.

"Then... what?" He took a deep breath.

"Is it true you started rumors about me?" I burst out laughing, i couldn't help it. The look on his face was so priceless. He frowned, puzzled.

"What's so funny!" He exclaimed.

"You!" I replied. "It was only a bit of fun! Like Daniel's betting... i had to find _some_ way to amuse myself." He folded his arms and pouted.

"Well _I_ don't find it amusing." He said haughtily. I shook my head.

"If it makes you feel any better sir, they're talking about me too. I accidentally let slip something when i was talking to Janet.. and she felt it was her duty to inform the whole base." The colonel laughed with me.

"I think you and i need to find some way to get back at her for this." He suggested, his eyes twinkling.

"I think we do too." I agreed. We both laughed again, and then sighed, and then stopped. There was an all too familiar awkward silence.

"Umm, i should probably go then." He said, shrugging.

"Yeah." I replied, and we walked to the door. "Goodnight sir." I said.

"Goodnight." He whispered, and then i was in his arms, and he was kissing me, but this time it felt somehow different. He gathered me up in his arms and kissed me so passionately and tenderly that could barely breathe. A hand snaked up my back and into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. Something in the back of my mind told me that i shouldn't be doing this, and i went to push him away, but found that i didn't want too. I might as well make the most of it I reasoned, and kissed him back just as passionately. Strange sensations passed through my body. I wanted to be like this forever, in his arms, he was holding me, he cared about me, this was all i ever wanted. This was all there was, a dream fulfilled, my hearts desire...

But then he stopped, and let go of me, stepping backwards, a strange look on his face.

"Well, that wasn't quite so humiliating." He said, with a slight smile. I shook my head, speechless, and could only stare at him. Without another word he slipped out the door and shut it behind him, leaving me standing there, mind buzzing, heart racing, impossibly confused...

llllllllll

Suddenly i'm startled out of my thoughts by a shout. "That's it!" Daniel cries, "There's the city!" I look over at the Colonel, who is staring off into the distance, apparently lost in his thoughts as well.

"We're here sir." I inform him.

"Eh?" he says, looking startled.

"I said, we're here!"

"And it's about time." He grumbles


	7. Jack's Office

A/N AAAAAAAARGH! SORRY! SORRY! I've FINALLY got this finished, after months of avoiding it… but when I actually wrote this chapter I was holidaying in the UK, and had no computer. And then when we got back our home computer broke… and I had no access to my files…l but we have a NEW SHINY COMPUTER now, and I finally managed to type it up! This is the second version of the last chapter, the first one was rejected because of its sheer stupidity, and there was going to be a chapter between before this one, but I decided to leave it out because it was boring. Anyhow, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I also realised that i spelt the 4th word of this story wrong, LOL! It said "quite" instead of "quiet". I think i've fixed it now though. And i'd answer your reviews, but i should really start typing this chapter before i get distracted again. Also because my friend kelly (yes you, KELLY) will kill me if i dont finish it! Or nag me until i go insane.. so here it is. The long awaited LAST CHAPTER!

**Chapter 7**

Sam Carter

So we're back in the city again, and i'm standing in my room deep in thought. It is the same room i stayed in last time, the room where it all began. Out of the corner of my eye i see Daniel walk through the door, shake his head, smile, and then walk out again. Scowling, i turn around to yell something obscene and come face to face with the Colonel.

"Come on Carter," he says,

"We've got a Governor to meet." I smiled.

"Ok, sir."

We turn and walk out of my room and into the males room, where Daniel and Teal'c are waiting for us. Grimly, the Colonel presses a small red button on the wall and yells...

"ROOM SERVICE!"

We stand in front of the Governor's office. The door opens, and the Governor himself appears.

"Ah!" He exclaims. "SG1! So good to see you back! Come in, come in." We came in. "So what is it this time? You've come back to study our culture again? Analyse our level of technology? Inspect our weapons?" He chuckles to himself.

"Well... not exactly." Jack says. "I've been acting... strangely ever since we got back." He explains, looking everywhere but me. The Governor looks mildly interested.

"Define 'strange'" He says pleasantly. Jack shuffles slightly.

"I umm... keep... doing things... weird things, that i wouldn't normally do. And i cant stop myself from doing them." The Governor considers this.

"Are these things pleasurable?" He asks. Jack goes red.

"You could...say that..." He replies. The Governor beams.

"Then i know exactly what your problem is!" He exclaims. "It seems that someone must have spiked something you drank with DS!"

"DS?"

"Desire Serum." The Governor explains. "It's a drug that is normally used for pranks, it makes you act on your most secret desires, and you cant stop yourself."

Jack just stares. Daniel stifles a snigger.

"But isn't that dangerous?" I ask. "What if someone had the desire to murder someone? And then couldn't stop themself?"

The Governor nods.

"Yes we realise the danger of using this type of drug, which is why we're taking severe measures to make it illegal. The problem is, some people find it funny."

He looks pointedly at Daniel and Teal'c, who instantly stop snickering and try to look innocent.

"On behalf of my people, I'd like to apologise for any inconvenience this may have brought you." He says.

"Err, thanks." Jack replies.

"Just out of interest…" The Governor asks, "What did the drug make you do?"

"Oh it's not important." Jack says, waving his hands around.

"Really?" The Governor raises an eyebrow. "Anyhow, I'll make sure you're given the antidote before you leave. Was there anything else?"

"Umm, not really." Jack shrugs.

llllllllllllll

As we're walking back to the Stargate, Daniel and Teal'c cant help it. They burst out laughing.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Jack fumes. "Just because I have "subconscious desires" to kiss Carter or something does in NO way affect this team."

"Oh really?" Daniel asks, winking at me. I try not to smile. Jack storms off, marching as quickly as he can in the direction of the gate. All three of us grin and continue to laugh.

lllllllllllll

In the Briefing Room, Hammond asks the Colonel to explain everything.

"Apparently someone spiked my drink with this drug…" Jack says.

"What sort of drug?" Hammond inquires.

"A drug that makes you do weird things…"

"Weird things?"

"Ah, yes… just… weird things." Jack looks uncomfortable. Since Hammond couldn't get anything more out of him, the briefing ended there. The Colonel left the room with remarkable speed.

llllllllll

Jack O'Neill

I stand inside my office thinking things over and shuffling paper work, hoping that it would organise itself. After a few moments, the door opens, and someone walks in. I can see her reflection in a mirror in the corner of the room.

"Hello Carter." I say.

"Sir." She replies. She sits down and watches while I continue to shuffle.

"You know, Carter…" I say offhandedly, "if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you were starting to enjoy all that."

"Oh?" She says innocently. I turn around, to find her standing right in front of me. "Let's see how you like it, sir." And before I know it she's kissing me, and I'm so surprised that I almost fall over backwards.

"Just so long as you get Daniel to steal the security tapes later…" I mumble, in between kissing.

"Mm." Is all she says.

And in that wonderful moment the door suddenly opens, and General Hammond walks in to ask me if there's something I'm not telling him.

THE END!

A/N there we go! If you liked that, then please review! (personally I thought it was a little silly) and um, if there are any really obvious or embarrassing spelling errors, could you please point them out! Kiitos!

So that's it from me for now! (for now) Moi Moi! Goodbye!


End file.
